The present invention relates to a data storage library for the storage and transfer of data, and more specifically, to a data storage library system that moves and transfers components (e.g., data storage cartridges and media) utilizing drone systems.
Automated data storage libraries are known for providing cost effective storage and retrieval of large quantities of data. The data in automated data storage libraries is typically stored on media of data storage cartridges that are, in turn, stored at storage slots or the like inside the library in a fashion that renders the media, and its resident data, accessible for physical retrieval. Such data storage cartridges are commonly termed “removable media.” Data storage cartridge media may comprise any type of media on which data may be stored and which may serve as removable media, including, but not limited to, magnetic media (such as magnetic tape or disks), optical media (such as optical tape or disks), electronic media (such as PROM, EEPROM, flash PROM, COMPACTFLASH™, SMARTMEDIA™, MEMORY STICK™, etc.), or other suitable media. An example of a data storage cartridge that is widely employed in automated data storage libraries for mass data storage is a magnetic tape cartridge.
Automated data storage libraries typically comprise data storage cartridge slots and cells to store and hold one or more data storage cartridges, and data storage drives that store data to, and/or retrieve data from, the data storage cartridge media. Data storage cartridge slots in a data storage library can be grouped into one or more frames and a library can include several frames each storing, for example, the same or different media types. Further, automated data storage libraries typically comprise import/export (I/O) stations at which data storage cartridges are supplied or added to, or removed from, the library. The transport of data storage cartridges between data storage slots, data storage drives, and I/O stations is typically accomplished by one or more robotic accessors. Such accessors have grippers for physically retrieving the selected data storage cartridges from the storage slots within the automated data storage library and transporting such cartridges to the data storage drives by moving, for example, in the horizontal (X) and vertical (Y) directions.
A robotic accessor in a data storage system typically traverses the array of data storage cartridge slots and cells using carousel structures, draw cable devices, and track/rail type systems. These systems may have a guide rail (or track) and a carriage (e.g., an accessor) that moves the storage media cartridges to and from the media drives. The guide rail forms a path for directing the carriage to any desired position, be it in a continuous loop of a carousel, a straight line, or other combinations of straight and curved sections.
Each data storage library typically has a finite capacity for tapes, so if the overall capacity requirements of a customer exceeds the finite capacity of the data storage library, addition of frames and/or a plurality of data storage libraries may have to be used and/or connected together in order to meet the capacity requirements of the customer. The throughput of data storage library systems is at least partly dependent on physical constraints relating to moving the robotic accessor, picking and placing cartridges, etc. For example, expanding the size of the library can effectively increase the distances traversed by the robot accessor when performing pick and place operations, and the like, which can thereby increase access times and reduce throughput. In addition, for the robotic accessors to move smoothly from one frame or library to the next, a precise and often complex system is needed to allow the tracks and rails from one frame or library to properly connect and align to the tracks and rails of an adjacent frame or library. This precision and complexity may result in added costs to each individual library in order to allow the robotic accessor to access the cartridges within each library.